Killing Her Softly
by DomOx
Summary: Caroline wants to try her best to get back in Tyler's good graces. So, she decides to dress up, offering herself up and a random woman as a meal, not knowing the danger that follows. Question to herself, does she give in.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is after Episode 9. Caroline decides to make it up to Tyler by serving up someone and herself for dinner, only to be surprised by the one man who made Tyler as he is. Her question to herself; Forgive or take action.

* * *

><p>She made herself, only this time, to give into her vampirism. She wanted Tyler back and kicked herself for not opening her mouth. She wanted him to see that she <em>did<em> care for him, but something like that, being loyal to the fiend that was hurting her friends. She couldn't have that, but the fact that he didn't hurt anymore. It didn't cause him pain. And he tried to save her life, so she wouldn't get hurt and as far as she heard. Katherine and Stefan killed Mikael so they really didn't _need_ her help. But he was right, she wouldn't have left, but now she couldn't think about the past, only her future. And every second that passed, she thought of everything she and Tyler had been to together and the more she thought about it. The angrier she got.

Klaus ripped that away from her and yet she could tell him thank you for taking away the pain from Tyler.

She sighed, getting her head back in the game as her thoughts began to linger on Klaus and his good looks and his attractive accent. She _always_ swooned when he spoke, but all this was about Tyler. She couldn't just walk away from that.

She gave herself a firm nod and set to work. She was going to get Tyler back, no matter what the price. She had too.

/~/

~Two days later~

Caroline laid out on her couch, dressed in red and black silk; her breast were pushed together, making a deep perfect V, the see through material was along her body like a cover, but barely covered much of anything. Her red fluffy heels were slipping off of her feet and inches away from hitting her carpeted floor, but she clenched her toes to keep them from falling. She fluffed out her black robe and pulled it up higher, letting it hang around her waist as she stared at her front door before letting her eyes shift to the girl that was passed out on the other side of the couch.

She was a random person meant for food. She would feed off of her with Tyler, indulge in crazy sex, and beg for forgiveness. She could give up her Stefan attitude for once, especially for Tyler. She could do it.

She would do it.

She yawned, looking up over head to check the time and was starting to regret ever calling Tyler earlier. The voice mail was what she received and it took her twenty minutes to get to the point because she was scared of what would happen, or more scared of herself. She wasn't sure, but she told him to meet her at her house exactly at three and here it was three thirty.

She yawned once more, letting her eyes close as she drifted to sleep, hoping that he would come. Plus she deserved a little shut eye before he came. He would and they would make up and they would get over the fall in their relationship. It was small, nothing major.

Right?

/~/

Someone was touching her, their hands were cupping her breast, their mouth was along her stomach and she wondered, for a split second, if it was Damon. A distant flash of a small memory between them when she was laid out, him kissing her skin before tearing into her flesh and then she hoped it was Tyler because that would be a nice sight to wake up too.

She felt his mouth over her belly button, his tongue dipping there, tracing the circle with the tip of his tongue, laving it up before moving his lips upward, his hands slipping underneath the material, taking off her bra with a rip. She heard the threads pull apart and it hit the wall. The cool air sweeping over her nipples making them harder, her back arching off the surface she laid on, her hands turning into fists, a loud thud noise could be heard as she struggled, realizing her hands were tied down to something. She wiggled and only got a loud deep growl as a reply. She lay there, knowing it would upset him. He was enjoying himself and Caroline _did_ do this for _him._

She reassured herself that this was just a game.

She turned her head to the side, moaning loudly as she could. His hands were touching along her sensitive nub through the lacy see through material, cupping her there. He growled louder and Caroline never heard Tyler growl like that during sex, never, but it sounded like a hint of anger was there.

He was probably still mad, she thought as his mouth found her nipple, sucking her tip with harsh lips, his other hand pinching her other tip, tweaking it between his fingers. A loud moan escaped her lips, vibrating through the room; surrounding her, covering over her like a warm blanket, and also covered him as he continued. He bit down on her nipple causing her to gasp low in her throat, sucking away the pain before letting it pop from his mouth as he shifted towards the other, doing the same thing to the other nipple except he held on, tugging on it harder. She gasped louder, wanting to scream, but couldn't seem to find the strength as he let her breast pop from his mouth and travel down her body. His fingers inching her panties to the side and holding it along her thigh, leaving her bundles of nerves and folds exposed, the cool air snuggling them. She shivered, never ever having this feeling done to her before.

Her body tensed up as his lips found her belly button once more, tracing it with his tongue before moving on going lower to her core. Her body tightened up, coiling up like a snake when his lips brushed against her sweet spot, kissing it as if it were her lips.

"Oh god!" She shouted in pleasure when his mouth latched onto her bundle of nerves, sucking on it, his fingers entering her with one swift motion, pumping her along his fingers. She wiggled her hips, trying to get away from him as he sucked and pumped her faster. Her walls clenching around his fingers like no other, her body rattled, her hips rolled into him. She wanted more. "So close, please so close." She whimpered, arching herself off the bed, tilting her head back, her eyes finally open to look around.

She was in her room, tied to her bed with her shredded black robe. She felt herself grow hot at the sight, well even hotter, knowing he had tied her up with her own clothes. Her orgasm began to build within her and she wanted to look in his eyes as she came undone, because he never done anything like this before. She straightened her head, peering down to look and noticed things completely wrong with the situation.

One, blonde hair, not black was between her legs, his long tongue running along there before dipping his head further down, flicking his tongue between her folds, slowly moving his fingers within her. Two, he was kneeled before her, half his body on the bed and half off and before she could speak, say anything to ask who the hell was between her legs, pleasuring her as so, he looked up.

She froze, her mouth falling open, her eyebrows twisting into all sorts of shapes as she looked at his eyes, looked deeply into his eyes.

It was Klaus.

She wasn't sure how it happened or why it did when she realized who was doing all the pleasuring, but she came, milking his fingers with everything that was pent up inside. Her head fell back, showing off her throat. She moaned out her long waited release, her body slowly working its way to a relaxed state and before she could even lift up her head, wanting to make sure that she had saw Klaus and not imagined him up, he sank his fangs in her inner thigh and she came all over again, screaming out her satisfaction in a chorus of moans.

She felt black spots cloud over her eyes and she fell against her restraints, losing herself in her pleasure.

/~/

It seemed like hours later that she awoke from her bliss, pulling herself to a sit as she eyed the man in front of her with fear dancing through her eyes. She swallowed hard, her eyes watching his before she realized what had happened.

She had came with Klaus, on his tongue, and on his fingers. She had moaned in pleasure because he had given it to her, better than Damon and Tyler. Her blue eyes locked on him, focusing on his features through her dark room. His hair was a mess on his head, his shirt was gone and off, showing off his chest. She had an urge to lick his nipples and bite him, forgetting that he was the big bad evil, terrorizing through town, and he had tried to use her in a ritual. She leaned forward, but didn't move far. The restraints held her back. Her eyes took him in, learning his body, her own growing hot and warm from devouring him with her curious eyes. She bit her bottom lip, fighting against her head board, wanting to loosen her hands to touch him.

But she had to catch herself because it was wrong. This was Klaus, the and only Klaus. He tortured her friends and even killed Tyler, the man she dressed up like this for, but she couldn't seem to move, because she was a riled up baby vampire and she _could_ try to escape. She pulled hard, hearing it rip as she did.

"I wouldn't do that, Caroline. I would _hate _to compel you. I came here for different reasons and found you stretched along your couch like a willing meal. I had no control, this time." His tone was low and husky, and she stopped pulling only to look back at him. Her eyes catching on his lips and she shivered, never ever believing that he could give her so much pleasure.

And she had to remember that he was one of the originals and probably had lots of experience compared to all of the three men that she had been with, well technically four.

"I did this for Tyler, now let me go." She went back to pulling, not caring about him or his words. She wanted to slap him silly because of the things that he had done to Tyler, but she had to remember that he took away Tyler's pain, so was him tasting her a way to say thank you?

"You dressed yourself in the most attractive wear I've ever seen and if _I_ couldn't handle myself. What would you think my little hybrid would do? He can't handle you, Caroline. He'd spoil his pants before he even touched you." He blurred in front of, straddling her down, her head meeting the head board as his lips brushed along hers. "You taste divine."

Caroline felt herself shake at his words, wondering what exactly Klaus was doing there anyway but couldn't seem to form the words, because they were stuck in her throat as he moved his lips along her jaw. His hands were cupping her breast, massaging them in his large hands. She tilted her head back, letting out a soft moan, closing her eyes as he tugged on her nipples once more, not realizing that he was undoing his pants near demonic speed, letting one hand fall from her breast to finish the task.

"Oh god, oh…" Her head turned to one side, arching her body off the body as she could, her legs wrapping around his waist, mentally deciding and agreeing with herself that Klaus was _very_ good with the whole sex act, mostly his mouth.

He moved down to her neck and nibbled along her skin there, adjusting himself to slide his pants off without hesitation, his cock pulsating, throbbing to be inside of her. He wanted to break her underneath him, stretch her inhumanly possible and do it all over again. He let his other hand fall to wrap around his cock, pumping himself a couple of times, his eyes locking on her lower body, at her swollen lips. He nibbled on his lips, biting the inside of his cheek, using his free hand to move her around, grabbing one leg at a time, using one to throw over his shoulder, the other tighter around his waist. He braced himself, his face tight and tense as his body.

He hooked his fingers into her underwear, pumping himself a bit faster, but not too quickly. He didn't want to lose control and release all over her. He wanted to be inside of her, fuck yes.

"Klaus?"

She asked breathlessly as she turned her head back to him. She knew it was wrong to sleep with the enemy, but she couldn't seem to get up. She could have, but she didn't want too.

He said nothing, scooting forward, having his head near her entrance, dripping with his own juices as more flowed from hers.

"I'm going to make you lose your fucking mind." He chuckled, darkly, his entire body vibrating for a moment as he pushed forward, her lips wrapping around, edging him on to go deeper inside of her. Her heels digging into his back and shoulder, wanting him even deeper than that, needing him deeper than that, and he groaned because she was so fucking tight that he never remember having something as such and she moaned loudly, rolling her hips into him because he was so big, bigger than anything she had ever had that she actually screamed in _pain_ for a moment.

Klaus stilled, wrapping his right hand around her right ankle, holding her leg straight, holding it up as he buried himself all the way to the hilt before pushing back, his eyes watching closely as her folds released him. He groaned, his head dipping, his chin touching his chest as he pushed forward, his eyes nearly popping out of his head because she was _still_ so tight.

"Fuck." He said, excitedly.

Caroline tugged on her 'cuffs' wanting to touch him as he brushed against her, in her 'heavenly' place. She dug her heel deeper into him, her muscles tightening under the pressure she was pushing onto him.

Klaus rocked his hips, his nails digging into her smooth flesh as he plunged into her over and over, tilting his head back, parting his lips as his head leaned to the side, grunting with each thrust that was more powerful than the last.

The bed creaked underneath them, as they moved, as her hips rolled into his, circling herself around him feeling _every_ inch and dip along his solid shaft.

She whimpered as he pulled completely out of her. She looked at him with slight anger in her eyes, watching him with a heavy breath.

"Finish it." She whispered to him with a harsh rough tone.

He smirked, not really saying much of anything as he pushed her leg off of him, reaching forward to grip her hands and pull on the black thread, ripping it from the headboard and pulling her towards his chest. He fell back, landing on his back with himself still buried into her. She looked down at him, swaying her hips from side to side, biting her lip to muffle the sweet moan that wanted to give herself away that she was enjoying herself to much, and she was.

"I'm going to finish it. Who said I wasn't?" He replied moments after she leaned off of him, bouncing along him, her nails scratching along his chest, leaving deep claw marks that swelled up with blood. Her nostrils flared when the scent of blood hit her nose and she threw her head back, her blonde waves, flying through the air as she rode him. Her heels digging into her bed, her tightly wound up toes digging into her sheets, tearing them.

His hands met her ass and he cupped them, pulling her back and forth along his cock, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. His eyes closed, his body trembling with pleasure as she moved at near vampiric speed.

"Fuck, don't stop." He was losing himself as he shouted out his words, his hands smacking against her ass, making them a deep blood red.

She shook her head. She wasn't going too. She never felt like this before and was it odd to say that Klaus was the best of her lovers?

Not like she was going to say that out loud, to him of all people.

He drove his hips upward. She felt the power, the raw power in his thrusts. She screamed out loud once, feeling her orgasm pulse through her.

He moved at demonic speed, giving her firm hard thrusts, hitting her g-spot each time he propelled himself in.

Her hands found her breast and she cupped them, pinching and tugging, losing control.

She was becoming an animal.

And even though, he couldn't see her. He could feel it in her body; how she moved, her hips were moving frantically against his, as if she was holding back and letting go, letting go everything that was pent up inside.

He couldn't help but bring that out as well, finding it slightly odd that he came there for information about where Stefan could have been and he found her asleep on the couch. The beast and man within had growled at the sight. He had certain unexplainable feelings, well if he wanted to explain it, lust towards the blonde. She had a sharp tongue and from what he knew from Hybrid Junior, she was _excellent_ and most of the time he was around him, he could smell her, all of her and it made him hard with need.

So he had to at least try something, it wasn't like he could take her serious with her dressed like that.

And here they were, her on top of him, well…

He rolled them over, lifting up his head so he wouldn't bruise himself as he lay on top of her, his hands grabbed onto the white sheet of her bed and he dug his nails in hard as he slammed into her, grunting. Her upcoming release blinded him, making him come to a still, his hips moving slower.

Her hands had fallen from her breast when they rolled and was clawing down his back, making long scratch marks that welled up with blood, they healed as fast as she had done them, and she only made more. He growled his eyes fading to black, veins appearing down his cheeks as his mouth parted wider to show off his fangs. Caroline bent her head back, showing off her throat, giving in, wanting to be bitten by him.

He bowed his head, dipping his head to lap around a faint vein, before sinking his teeth into her neck, bringing them both over the edge into eternal bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

/~/

Caroline awoke with a start, sitting up to eye her surroundings. She was tangled within the sheets, her legs wrapped within them as if she had tossed and turned and she had hoped that what had happened had been a dream. She knew that vampires could manipulate others dreams and would have guessed that Klaus had done that to her, but it was too real. She couldn't just roll over and accept that what had happened in the _dream_ was a dream. Her insides were still burning and she couldn't stop, wanting more.

If Klaus fucked like _that_, she **wanted** more. Yeah it was wrong on so many levels that she_ had_ dreamed about Klaus like that, but what was wrong with that? It wasn't like her and Tyler were an item anymore. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. She wanted to be with him, but didn't like the fact that he was owned by Klaus, their enemy.

She tilted her head, pulling the sheet tighter to her chest, feeling a sharp pain go through her body and she peered back her sheets to check, wondering what the hell that was, but found bite marks everywhere along her skin; well the spots that could be hidden easily with other clothing; there was a bite mark in her thighs, on both sides. She felt around her body, finding both her breast had been scarred, but it wasn't bad. She would heal, eventually from the bites. She got up from the bed, hearing her shower running and smiled.

She had mistaken Tyler for Klaus; therefore she did not sleep with him. She sighed with content, reaching for her sheet to grab for it, wrapping it around her body to head for the living room, wondering if she had fed from the woman or if she was still there. She ran her fingers through her wild hair, tugging on her ends as she walked into the living room, the girl was sleeping on her couch as she had earlier. Her neck was exposed and there was a small bite mark there, the same size as the ones that covered her body.

And for a second, she wondered if she had slept with Damon because _he_ used to bite her, but she didn't smell like him. She inhaled something differently; it reminded her of outside and it soothed her. She reminded herself to remind Tyler that he should try that scent a lot more often. It fit him. She picked the girl up by her neck, making sure to be gentle as to not wake her, or maybe that's what she wanted.

Tyler probably wasn't gentle when he fed from her and she _had_ done this for him. She slapped the girl awake, her veins appearing down her cheeks like spider webs as she heard the girl's heart began to pump wildly in her chest.

The girl turned towards Caroline, sitting up, reaching out with a bold hand to touch Caroline's cheek.

"He told me this was for you." Her voice was monotone. She had been compelled not like Caroline had cared.

The girl unbuttoned her silk white blouse, her eyes trained on Caroline.

Caroline's fangs faded, watching the scene with curious eyes. She had had some experience with girls. Damon used to compel her to do all kinds of things. She basically knew how to do _everything_ because he taught her, but this wasn't about Damon. It was about her and she couldn't help but be turned on.

The girl removed her blouse, sliding it to the floor, her hands coming up to cup her breast through the white material, moaning softly as she did so, her fingers hooking into the small clasp there to break it apart.

Caroline watched, her arousal flaring. She parted her lips, swallowing hard as the girl removed her bra, letting that slide to the floor and crawl towards her. She leaned back, her hands falling from the sheet to grip onto the couch as if to hold her down. The girl straddled Caroline's lap, licking her pink pale lips, moving her long hair to the side to kiss Caroline on her collar before moving down.

Caroline wasn't sure what to do at this point. She was hungry. Her fangs were ready to penetrate, but she in all her life was never pleasured before, maybe Tyler did _all_ the pleasuring, but it wasn't like this. She never felt so opened or exposed at the act.

But she had to remember that she was a vampire and that things like this, excited her. Her libido was higher than any of her best test scores and she wanted to explore, plus wouldn't Tyler find this, sexy?

The girl grabbed the edge of the sheet, unraveling it from around Caroline, peeling it back carefully. She didn't waste time in dipping her head, taking her nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Caroline arched her back, tilting her head back to moan, her hands gripping tighter on the fabric of the couch.

The girl shifted to her other nipple, swirling her tongue, pulling on it with her teeth, moaning around her nipple to move lower, peeling the sheet back to reveal Caroline's stomach. She kissed her there, a hand moving underneath the sheet to caress her.

Caroline groaned, her hands letting go of the couch to grip at the girl's hair, pushing her further down, wanting her mouth _there._

And before the girl could even place her hot mouth on Caroline's sensitive nub and end her misery. She heard _his_ voice speak to her.

"I knew you'd enjoy yourself. Don't stop on my part. I'll just watch, sweetheart." He winked at her, sitting across from them. Caroline focused her eyes on him, parting her lips once the girl had latched onto her nub. She whimpered her back arching as she played with the girl's locks. Her eyes on Klaus's form; taking in his still damp hair, his sinister eyes, his broad chest, and his nicely shaped muscled legs. Then she knew that what had happened was not a dream.

She had actually let Klaus fuck her.

She gasped at the realization and as the girl slid two fingers into her. Her walls clenched tightly, gripping her fingers before relaxing, allowing the girl to pump into her.

"Klaus?" She asked with a shaky breath, knowing this couldn't be real. He was _supposed_ to be Tyler and Klaus was _supposed _to be gone.

"Caroline, let her fuck you." It was all he said as he sat in his chair. Both his hands on the arm rest, his erection was jerking and Caroline probably could have guessed why and knew why. She didn't need to say why and felt that she didn't want too.

She allowed herself to be _violated_ by the girl as Klaus eye fucked them both.

"Klaus?" She asked again, her eyes still locked on him.

"What, Caroline?" He nearly shouted at her.

"Come here. I want you in my mouth."

She had no choice but to give in. This was the best sex she had ever had and she wanted more.

She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just giving into the need as an animal and she didn't owe anything to anybody, not Elena who gotten too much attention and her problems. In the midst of their friendship, she had forgotten about herself and her needs.

She _needed_ this.

He got up, stalking over to her. He was tall enough for him to stand over her, his cock hovering over her and she pulled herself up, opening her mouth to take him in. He tilted his head back, his hands on the side of her head as she sucked him, grazing him with her teeth before latching onto his head and sucking hard. He groaned loudly, loving her hot little mouth and when she reached out with a hand to wrap her hand around his cock. He nearly lost it.

She moved in opposite directions, her hands twisting one way while her mouth along his length, taking him in till he reached the back of her throat.

And it continued like this for awhile.

Only slight groans came from Klaus or Caroline. They weren't close, but the pleasure was enough. It made their bodies shake with utter pleasure that they hadn't felt since their last joining.

The girl pulled back, moments later, licking her lips of Caroline's juices. She moved her hair from off her neck, showing off her neck, her hands cupping her breast as she sat on the couch.

Klaus let his fangs come out, his eyes dark once more, spidery webs appearing down his eyes as he ran his fingers under Caroline's jaw. He tapped her face, mumbling a soft stop that sounded more like a groan.

She did, moaning softly before pulling back, sitting up to look at the girl and her neck. Her blood, suddenly, pumping loudly in her throat. Caroline shifted, her own eyes going dark. She flashed her fangs, growling, letting her tongue roll the taste of Klaus in her mouth. Her body still shivering from the pleasure that the girl had put upon her; her core throbbing for more, but something bigger, more man; more beast, like Klaus.

She turned to face him, licking her fangs with her tongue, not sure why it slipped from her mouth, but it did.

"Kiss me." Her words were slurred, but he understood her. He weaved his hands into her locks, pulling her forward, his arm going around her waist to pull her close.

"Caroline." He teased, his lips brushing against hers before taking her in a desperate kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, whipping along hers. Everything he threw at her, she threw back with fangs and he bit at her with fangs. It was primal.

The girl behind them watched the scene, not sure if she should move and when she tried. She couldn't. She was stuck. She gulped, the compulsion wearing off and she began to sob, seeing them kiss.

And before she could get another sob out, they pounced on her; Klaus tore into her neck, drinking her down hungrily. And Caroline bit her in her thigh, tearing the flesh, growling as she did so.

The girl grabbed at them both, scratching them, wanting to be free, but she was already done for. Klaus clapped his free hand over her mouth, held it there as she screamed her death.

/~/

Klaus pinned Caroline to the wall, wrapping her legs around him. Her heels digging into the small space above his ass. Her hands were bound over her head by his wrists and he wasted no time in positioning himself against her. The blood from their meal was flowing through his body. There was blood still coating Caroline's chin and lips. He leaned forward, catching her in another kiss, his tongue running over her firm lips, making them even more swollen than before. He adjusted his member against her wet core once more, sliding into her with no pause. Her walls stretched to welcome him, wanting to be filled by him completely.

"Klaus, fuck me." Her words were demanding but he complied. He was going to anyway.

He braced himself, smirking her down as he rammed his hips into her.

She eyed fucked him down, giving him the most instense stare.

/~/

She had him on the ground, pinned, riding him like no other.

His hands were on her hips, digging into her flesh, bouncing her along him still he couldn't take much more at the sight of her breast.

He rolled them over, sitting up, his hand around her throat, his hips surging into her as he smirked her down, again.

She grabbed at his hand, tilting her head back to moan, rolling her hips into him.

His thrusts harder, deeper.

/~/

There was a knock at the door, but they didn't care to answer.

She was bent over, hanging on the edges of her bed. His lips were along her back, kissing her there as he moved lower, his fingers working into her tight quim with no patience. He wanted her to drench his fingers.

"Cum for me Caroline." He cooed, his thumb and forefinger pinching at her bundle of nerves.

She jerked, moaning softly, her nails tearing at her sheets. "Fuck you."

He grinned, a twisted hint of wickedness in his eyes

"With pleasure, Caroline."

* * *

><p>I hope that was awesome. It took me a lot longer to write this, but it looks as if it worked out. Hoped you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
